Dodger
Origins Born in Copenhagen, Denmark, Yvonne Iversen was in love with precision and archery since a small girl. Instinctively, she chose to pursue that as her profession and never regretted it, as she would proceed to become one of the best in the world at competitive archery. There was a dangerous challenge put forward for all archers to test their aim, challenging them to shoot arrows against themselves. The prize was satisfying and she liked a challenge, so she agreed to do it and succeeded. The jury people starting to call her 'Dodger' as they were amazed at her precision, when she dodged more than 12 deadly shots. At one particular international tournament, she faced Aurora Rose for the first time ever, when they met in the final round. Both have heard of each other before, but never met one another. In the finals, Dodger lost, but she took it with respect and they shook hands and confirmed that they were a good matchup, but they wouldn't meet for a very long time in the future. A few months later, she got approached by a mysterious young woman - Shimmer, who revealed a secret conversation from the tournament jury she had lost. It confirmed that Dodger actually scored 1 more point in total than Aurora and should be the winner, but they awarded Aurora Rose to be the victor, because she's more popular and is their defending champion. This infuriated Dodger, despite her attempts to stay calm. Still, she told Shimmer that she doesn't want any part of it and left the coffee place they were meeting at. After going home and thinking about it all day and night, she broke all her bows and arrows and trashed her room. In a moment of desperation, she called Shimmer, letting her know she wants to know more about the revenge plan she offered. It turns out Shimmer had her own issues with the Rose twins, so she got a very reliable partner in the face of Yvonne. When Shimmer took her shopping for new bows, as Yvonne trashed her old ones, she wanted to switch to a Crossobow instead and Shimmer helped her out with her new arsenal. Nemesis Theory Dodger and Shimmer confront the Rose Twins in seek of revenge against the problems they've caused for them. Aurora Rose and Amethyst Rose try to work things out, saying they had no idea that they have a step-sister, but a vengeful Shimmer wasn't interested in hearing them out and proceeded to attack and Dodger had no choice, but to support her in combat. After a long, grueling two-on-two fight, Aurora Rose and Amethyst Rose give up the fight, saying they have no interest in their father's inheritance, after which Shimmer is after. They travel to their father's mansion to settle it once and for all. Tiffany and Brianna expressed their extreme disappointment in their father for letting them down, not telling them the truth and barely even having time for them as a family and who knows what activities he's been doing. They leave and Dimitri tries to explain to Shimmer that it will be alright and that the twins are stupid to leave behind. Dodger looks at both sides and tries to talk Shimmer out of it. After hearing enough of her father's self-praise and blatant promises, she tells him to screw himself and together with Dodger they go after the Rose Twins. At first they think they want to fight them again, but instead they hug and apologize. Without even asking Shimmer, Dodger asks the Rose twins if they could join them in their ambitious goals. Hesistant at first, Shimmer agrees, saying it's about time to move her ass a little. Tipping the Scales Twisted Fate (Part 1) Twisted Fate (Part 2) Armageddon (Part 1) Armageddon (Part 2) *''I'm done being merciful!'' *''Let's see you get out of this.'' *''Stay healed!'' *''It's about time I showed you my wings!'' *''Prepare to be pierced!'' *#006 - Nemesis Theory *#008 - Corrupted Cycle *#009 - Internal Conflict *#010 - Assemble *#011 - Winds of Change *#012 - A Torn Storm *#013 - Broken *#016 - Homeworld Crisis *#018 - Remnants of Mesopotamia *#019 - Blood Thicker than Water *#020 - Heroes Unite *#021 - The Face of Oblivion *#022 - Remnants of the Big Bang *#023 - Attempt at Peace *#024 - An important Mission *#025 - Politics Barrier *#026 - Crossroads Part 1 *#027 - Crossroads Part 2 *#028 - Project:Raidhawk *#029 - Demon Blossom *#030 - Scarlet Sorcery vol.2 *#031 - Timegazer *#032 - Tipping the Scales *#033 - Twisted Fate Part 1 *#034 - Twisted Fate Part 2 *#035 - Armageddon Part 1 *#036 - Armageddon Part 2 *#037 - The Faceless One *She was originally planned to be an assassin hero, but for lore reasons she was twisted into a support/crowd controller. Plus, who doesn't love a kickass support. art_dodger.jpg|Dodger Artwork art_groupselfie.jpg|Group Selfie teamfightart_small.jpg|The heroes confront Nightmare art_nikel2.jpg|Brother and sister art_dodger2.jpg|Dodger Cutout Art 45.jpg|4 July selfie with Aurora Rose art_dodger3.jpg|Dodger Fan Art early_dodger1.jpg|Early Sketch Category:Characters Category:Archer